Nuit de noce
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Gregory repense aux derniers événements qui l'ont amené dans cette suite, avec son mari brun dans les bras.


**Coucou!**

**Ceci est une OS que je voudrais offrir en cadeau à Glasgow comme cadeau pour son anniversaire :) (en espérant ne pas me gourer de jour...^^')**

**Glasgow, joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que ce petit cadeau saura te donner le sourire juste un instant :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Nuit de noce

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce.

Le souffle redevenu normal, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant leurs corps enlacés.

Chacun profitait de l'instant présent. Ces moments rien qu'à eux étaient rare.

Ils en profitaient d'autant plus même si l'un deux prétendait nier apprécier de tels moments. Enfin, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus vraiment nier.

Ils étaient mariés.

Le plus âgé sourit. Jamais il n'aurait pu un jour imaginer qu'ils seraient mariés. Surtout connaissant son désormais mari.

Greg sourit.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Ils étaient mariés! Ils sont mariés!

Lui qui avait cru que son compagnon ne lui rit au nez à sa demande.

Pourtant, il avait malgré tout acheté une bague. Un fin anneau d'argent avec une avec une fine ligne de petits saphirs au milieu.

Simple, élégant. Et les pierres s'accordaient avec le regard de son amant.

Le détective se souvenait du jour de sa demande dans les moindres détails, a une chose près.

C'était le samedi 14 février.

Raison de plus pour que le cadet se moque de lui.

Mais il avait tout préparé quand même.

On peut toujours espéré, non? L'espoir fait vivre il parait.

Ils étaient partis en week-end, prétextant une enquête. Greg avait demandé come cadeau de Noêl à son compagnon un week-end rien qu'à eux, sans enquête ni expérience.

Et son amant avait fini par céder au désireta de l'homme dont il était malheureusement tombé amoureux.

Ils étaient donc partis en week-end dans un chalet au milieu de nulle part (dixit son amant).

Mais l'arrivée le vendredi soir s'était mieux déroulé que prévu. Son amant avait été silencieux durant tout le trajet et il n'avait pas critiqué le chalet une fois à l'intérieur. Il avait observé puis sourit devant les photos et la bibliothèque.

Le cadet avait aussi trouvé des albums photos, dont Greg avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser croire Lestrade, il venait d'une famille aisée. Mais il avait toujours acheté ce qu'il désirer avec de l'argent durement gagné. Et pas qui lui tombé dans la main comme par magie.

De toutes façons, sa famille lui avait tourné le dos quand il était rentré à l'école de police.

Il n'avait pas user d'un seul jour de congé pendant les deux ans de "mort " de son compagnon et il avait accumulé les heures supplémentaires. Il avait même réussi à faire 100 heures de travail par semaine! Ne dormant que trois heures par nuit et qu'il passé deux heure à pleurer la mort de son amour.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de travailler autant chaque semaine mais il avait cumulé toutes les gardes, tous les week-ends, tout les jours fériées et les fêtes.

En deux ans, il avait cumulé plus de 9600 heures d'heures supplémentaire. Sans compter toutes les journées de vacances non prise.

Lestrade se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour survivre pendant ses deux années-là, avec un tel rythme de vie.

Donc, pour acheter la bague, il avait simplement demandé à ses supérieurs de lui payer ses heures supplémentaire et de pouvoir utiliser ses congés non-pris quand il en aurait besoin.

Mais pour un possible voyage de noce, il fallait déjà que son amant accepte sa proposition.

...

Mais Greg avait quand même tout acheté. S'il disait non, et ben, ...il verrait bien!

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé deux mois plus tard assis devant un feu de cheminée, son amant appuyés contre lui qui regardait un vielle album photo de famille, le 14 février, dans un chalet au milieu de la campagne.

Le plus âgé savait que son cadet se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais celui-ci n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Et cela aurait dû l'alerter mais le stress l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Quand son compagnon eût fini de consulter les albums et après quelques minutes d'un silence agréable - et rare- , Gregory Lestrade avait fait sa demande en mariage.

La seule chose que Greg avait oublié était son discours.

Mais les paroles de son amour, elles, étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Jamais il ne les oublierai.

Au lieu de rire, de se moquer, de faire une remarque sarcastique/ ironique/ insultante, voir avouer qu'il ne l'utiliser que pour le sexe, jamais, jamais Greg ne se serait attendu à une tel réaction de la part de son amant.

Une réaction à l'opposé de son caractère.

Au lieu de tout ça, son jeune compagnon lui sourit.

Doucement. Amoureusement.

Un de ses sourires si rares mais tellement vrais et venant du coeur.

Son regard brillant d'amour et de tendresse.

Cela avait déstabiliser l'inspecteur.

L'autre homme prit la bague et la mit simplement à son doigts.

Elle s'y logea comme si elle avait toujours été sa place.

Le plus jeune sourit encore plus.

Et, il embrassa son cher inspecteur.

Le baiser fut doux, lent, sensuel, débordant d'amour et de tendresse.

A l'image de l'instant qu'ils partageaient.

Puis, son désormais fiancé se recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"C'était donc ça la cause de tout ce stress...murmurera-t-il. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ma réaction doit te ressembler bizarre étant donné mon caractère habituel, non? Quand nous avons commencé notre relation, je dois avouer que je voyais ça comme un moyen d'acquérir plus de données concernant le sexe, les relations et aussi un meilleur accès aux scènes de crimes. Mais, avec le temps, j'ai appris petit à petit à te connaître. Tu n'étais pas si ennuyeux, tout compte fait, ria-t-il nerveusement. Petit à petit, tu as passé chacune de mes barrière, en douceur. Tu m'as appris de nombreuses choses. Et plus le temps passait, et plus j'appréciais nos moments ensemble.

Seulement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pas pourquoi j'aimais tellement te voir sourire, travailler avec toi que tu me fasses l'amour. Et puis, il y a eût cette enquête avec Moriarty et mon suicide.

Pendant ses deux ans, j'ai non seulement couru après les sbires de Moriarty mais j'ai réfléchit. Beaucoup. J'ai gardé un œil sur vous tous, de loin. J'ai vu votre douleur, ta douleur.

Pendant ses deux ans, j'ai finalement compris. J'étais amoureux de toi. Je ne sais ps quand ni depuis quand, mais moi, le sociopathe, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi! Et chaque fois qu'un nouveau rapport te concernant arrivait, le seule chose que je voulais, c'était que tu ailles mieux. Que tu ne m'aimes pas pour ne pas souffrir.

Car j'ai souffert durant ces deux années. Durant ces deux années, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à Mme Hudson, une seconde mère en quelque sorte pour moi. Me supportant et m'aimant. A quel point je tenais à l'amitié de Molly, qui était devenu mon amie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. A quel point je tenais à John, mon meilleur ami, qui m'a supporté et a appris à me connaître. Qui m'a suivi partout et m'a sauvé la vie.

Et à quel point je tenais à toi. Toi, qui me connait mieux que personne, qui m'aime, qui m'a appris la tendresse, l'amour. Qui ne s'énervait pas quand je ne comprendrais pas quelque chose de banal pour vous et me l'expliquer au lieu de ma répondre "parce que c'est comme ça!".

Parce que tu a toujours était là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les pires moments.

Et pendant ses deux ans, la seule chose auquel je pensais, que je souhaitais, c'était revenir ici, dans tes bras et t'entendre me dire une nouvelle fois que tu m'aimes.

Tu as changé ma vie et je sais, que même si tout peut s'effondrer, et que j'ai toujours un caractère imbuvable,si...si tu veux de moi...et que tu...tu es prêt à continuer à me supporter...moi, mes expériences... et mon arrogance...alors oui, je suis prêt à t'épouser... A faire ça... "sanglota-t-il.

Greg comprit que son amant ne pouvait plus contenir ses sentiments et que ses barrières explosaient.

Il le prit dans ses bras, pleurant devant les paroles de son fiancé. Son compagnon cachait tellement bien ses sentiments, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse ressentir tout cela.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent enlacés, chacu séchant ses larmes.

Le plus jeune se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de l'autre homme et lui souffla:

"Apprends ce qu'est être humain".

Et Greg l'embrasse et l'allongea sur la tapis comme seul réponse.

Il lui enleva sa veste et déboutonna sa parsema son torse de petits baisers.

Il mordilla, lécha un de ses tétons.

Greg releva son regard vers l'autre homme. Peur, doute, amour, confusion.

Son amant était à nu devant lui, sans défense. Il pourrait le broyer s'il le voulait.

Il sourit doucement, souffla un "je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentit son fiancé s'abandonner à son baiser et à ses caresses.

Et, abandonné dans ses bras, Greg lui fit l'amour avec tendresse, passion et amour.

Et quand ils atteignirent le septième ciel, il entendit son amant gémir une réponse à son aveu.

Trois petits mots qui rendirent son existence encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Quand il était revenu de leur week-end, ils avaient annoncé leurs fiancailles à leurs proches.

Beaucoup furent surpris, étonnés.

Le 1 mai, ils se marièrent dans une demeure de campagne des Holmes.

C'était hier, et cela lui semblé pourtant loin.

Son compagnon avait mis un un costume noir, une broche de pierre bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux.

Son amant était tellement beau dans ce costume.

Ils n'avaient pas fait de vœux, ils avaient fait leurs vœux un 14 février dans un chalet de campagne.

La réception s'était déroulé à merveille malgré quelques piques entre son mari et son frère.

Ils avaient passé la majorité de la soirée à danser, enlacés, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Son mari ne semblait pas croire e la situation. Sans doute persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il ne pouvait pas être au plein milieu d'une réception pour son mariage.

Alors Greg l'avait emmené dans leur suite et l'avait embrassé. Tout cela était réel.

C'est ainsi que Gregory Lestrade se trouvait allongé dans un immense lit, à observer son tout nouveau mari dormir plausiblement, collé à lui, à quatre heures du matin dans une suite.

Demain, ils commenceraient leurs "voyage de noce".

Certes, son mari n'avait rien dit de la soirée et c'était comporter presque comme quelqu'un de normal, mais le voyage de noce allait sans doute être autre chose.

Leur voyage était un tour du monde, où ils visiteraient tout les lieux hautement culturels, les musées, des bibliothèques célèbres, des laboratoires de haute technologies,... Cela suffirait sans doute à tromper l'ennui de son mari.

Et si en prime, il pouvait passer du temps tous les deux, le prendre en photo, se balader en ville et lui faire l'amour autant que possible, alors tout serait parfait.

Son mari remua contre lui et ouvrit un œil, encore à moitié endormi.

"Tu ne dors pas? demanda-t-il, le nez dans son cou.

-Non, j'aime te regarder dormir.

-Tu devrais dormir sinon, tu ne pourra pas me faire l'amour quand on arrivera à notre première destination. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Normalement, durant le voyage de noce, tu es censé me faire l'amour tout le temps et on est censé passé du temps ensemble comme visitait à pied une ville. Ce n'est pas ça?

-Oui, c'est ça. C'est tout à fait ça. Donc, repose-toi car je compte te faire l'amour pendant des heures...

-Bonne nuit alors, Greg.J't'me...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock".

Sur ce, Gregory Lestrade serra son cher détective consultant et s'endormit, un sourire heureux au lèvres.

**Voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, surtout à toi Glasgow!**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
